The ups and downs of parenthood
by Burned.Once.Again
Summary: When Ginny Potter keeps having nightmares of old adventures she lived, but changed, her and her husband, Harry, get worried about their young seven year old son, James. During the next few months, they will have to work through fights, battles, cries, deaths and lives. Join them in this adventure, starring the ups and downs of parenthood.


Hey guys! So, this is my very first HP fanfic, as well as my Very first fanfic ever... I've been working on chapter 2, and if any of you have suggestions, feel free to PM them to me, and if I were to include them somewhere in my story, I'll be sure to mention your name and thank you at the end.

I know the first chapter is REALLY short, but I'm just starting out, so please go easy on me.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Whether they are about something you foung I should change or modify, or something you absolutely loved, they are accepted. HOWEVER. I do not accept any vulgar language, insults, swears or simple words with a vulgar reference. If you were to insult me, go ahead. But if any of you insult any other of my readers, and I find out about it, be sure to expect a PM from me.

I may seem like a bitch right now, but I'm very protective of people who appreciate what I do.

Thanks a lot for giving me a chance :D

*Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, except for the odd OC that may appear here and there... And places I use. Thanks :D

* * *

She was running. Why? She didn't know. She couldn't remember anything. It was as if all of her memories were taken from her, ripped from her mind when she needed them most. Looking over her shoulder, the girl saw a man chasing her, at least, she thought. The man was holding a sword, a long, jagged and silver blade which seemed to belong in a horror movie. Maybe that's what was happening. Maybe she was dreaming, having a nightmare. This couldn't be real. The tall, green-eyed man didn't seem to want to cause her any harm. Concerned, yes, but not dangerous. As she watched, he turned around and struck the blade against a green, scaly body. The creature roared, and then it lunged for the boy.

* * *

Bolting upright in her bed, Ginny looked around the room frantically. She took in the familiar sheets, windows, and the shape of her husband's body under the blankets beside her. She sighed in relief.

"It was all a dream" she thought to herself.

The young redhead considered waking Harry, but voted against it. He was tired, having barely found sleep during the past week. Tonight was the first night he seemed to sleep peacefully in a long time. Instead, she made her way down the hall to her son's room. James, now 7 years old, was in a ball at the foot of his bed. Sadly, he was a restless sleeper, moved a lot and loved to kick his blankets off the bed.

Ginny moved through the small room, and knelt to her little angel's bedside, stroking his dark, messy hair. She wasn't surprised when she heard movement behind her a few moments later.

"Couldn't sleep?" her husband's rough voice said.

"No."

Harry's muted footsteps made their way to her, and, from the corner of her eye, she saw him sit next to her. She grabbed his hand in hers, tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him that she kept having the same dream over and over, scared about James' future. That she was afraid something horrible might happen to him.

"Ok. Want a cup of cocoa, then? With cinnamon, and whipped cream, the way you like it? I'll even make you your favourite midnight snack." he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Pancakes with whipped cream and triple-chocolate fudge?"

"If you want some"

She looked at him with an incredulous look, meaning "Are you seriously asking me that?". Harry pulled her up, and led her down to the kitchen.

Plopping his wife on a chair, he got to work immediately, wanting to grant her comfort as soon as possible. He was aware Ginny was keeping something from him, but he also knew she would tell him in her own time, when she was ready. He trusted her, and so Harry didn't push her for more details.

Setting her cup in front of her, and a plate piled high with at least 15 pancakes, he sat down across from her and studied her expression. The fact that every night this happened, Ginny would go into James' room was a big clue to what the dreams were about. Still, Harry would never be 100% sure until she confessed to him what was bothering her so much.

"What are you staring at, Harry?"

Startled, the man in question turned to his wife with a sheepish look on his face. The way she looked at him, he knew she had tried to get his attention more than once.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what we could do with James, tomorrow. You think he'd like to go to the zoo, the park, or the cinema?"

"Umm, considering he's seven, I'd say the zoo. You know how much he loves wild animals, anyway. He's going to be so happy; he's going to be hyper all day."

Nodding, he agreed. Maybe they should see if Ron and Hermione wanted to come along for the day. God knows Ron needs the break from work, and Hermione needs a day where she doesn't stress about the baby or work.

"Come on. Let's get back to bed. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, what with a hyper seven year old at the zoo and I've got a few errands to run, too. You'll have to watch him for a few hours while I'm gone."

Back in their bedroom, Harry put his arm around Ginny, spooning with her the way they would every night. He stared at her face, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. He heard her breath slow, and steady. She was asleep. And he was worrying.


End file.
